Mañana es para siempre
by hinathita
Summary: ¿Que si le hubieran mentido a Jane en ese momento?, ¿ Que si Bree sea una Cullen? ¿Quieren saber? pasen y lean :3 no olviden comentar
1. Bree

Mañana es para siempre

Bree Cullen ;)3

Oki este es mi primer fic de Twilight ya he escrito antes pero puro anime ADVERTENCIA no he leído la segunda vida de Bree entonces no conozco a sus otros compañeros neófitos sorry pero yo me voy ha vasar exclusivamente desde Eclipse entonces no se enojen conmigo n.n bueno eso es todo espero que les guste

Se ve a lo lejos un grupo de gente avanzando hacia la mansión Cullen todos iban a una velocidad sorprendente, poco humana, un joven grande y musculoso que formaba parte de el grupo llevaba una pequeña persona sobre su hombro, como si de un cordero se tratara, otro joven rubio y marcado por las batallas lo seguía muy de cerca mientras se concentraba en su totalidad en esta personita, que venia muy tranquila casi llegando a la inconciencia, pero por motivos obvios eso no sucedería…

—Carlisle, estas… seguro de que es correcto quedarnos con ella—dijo Jasper un poco exasperado por estar concentrándose en las emociones tan intensas de la neófita.

—SI fue lo más sensato—decía el líder y padre del clan antes de continuar corriendo.

Una vez llegados a la casa de los Cullen continuaron la platica pendiente mientras el doctor , fue por sus cosas a su despacho en la casa…

—Además mírala es una creatura no debe de pasar de los 16-17—decía Esme con ese cariño de madre que solo ella podía tener.

—Pero…—decía Jasper apretando los dientes.

—No le des mas vueltas lo hecho, hecho esta—dijo Rosalin sin inmutarse dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Jasper.

—A demás no esta de mas ayudarle—dijo Carlisle sonriéndole a su hijo al detenerse frente a la escalera—Voy a la reserva me necesitan haya no tardo—dijo como ultimo antes de salir volando de nuevo.

—Me quieres bajar no soy ninguna niña—decía la joven de largo cabello castaño y grandes ojos de color rojo sangre que miraban con cierto reproche a le joven que la cargaba.

—Para nosotros lo eres—dijo Jasper mirándola con severidad por las emociones de rabia y ataque que la joven desprendía.

—Emmett bájala—dijo Esme tranquila.

—Como digas ma—dijo Emmett antes de dejarla caer en uno de los sillones de la sala.

—Bienvenida a él clan de los Cullen—dijo Emmett mostrándole una sonrisa de niño juguetón—"_hermanita" _—dijo Emmett antes de empezar a reir.

La neófita mostro sus colmillos en señal de advertencia lo que provoco que el rubio la derribara en cuestión de segundos , desatando la furia de ella.

—Emmett—reclamo Rosalin antes de darle un zape descomunal a este—compórtate.

—risa—ya sé, ya sé; lo mejor será llevarla de casería Jasper así estará mas tranquila—decía Emmett observando entretenido la escena.

—Si ya volvemos—Dijo el vampiro rubio antes de levantarse de la neófita y entre el y Emmett llevársela de allí.

—Se ve que es una buena niña—decía Esme a su hija.

—Si solo tiene que calmarse un poco—rie Rose antes de percatarse de algo—Crees que fue correcto mentirle así a Jane.

—Si, estoy segura de que la habría matado en cuestión de instantes—Suspiro—pero tal vez esto nos acarre un poco de complicaciones—le sonríe—ya se vera.

—Supongo que si, espero que los demás estén bien—dijo Rosalin mirando a su madre adoptiva.

—Lo estamos pero gracias por preocuparse—dijo Alice con una sorinsa torcida mirando a las chicas en la sala.

—¿Cómo sigue Bella?—Pregunto Esme un tanto preocupada.

—En cuanto termino de contar la historia se ha ido para la Push y sabes que no puedo ver nada—dijo Alice un tanto incomoda.

—Y ¿Edward?—pregunto Rose.

—Se fue a donde están cazando los chicos, quiere ayudarlos, por lo que entiendo Bree es buena chica solo tiene sed —dijo Alice antes de enseñar esa carita de "yo no rompí ni un plato" que le encantaba ver a Esme.

—Bueno chicas, tengo que ir a mi cuarto, tengo que pensar como poner un cuarto mas—Les decía a las chicas antes de regalarles una cálida, sonrisa.

—Claro—dijeron ambas, para después observar como la mayor de ellas se iba a un paso un tanto humano por las escaleras.

Después de una hora y media, el Doctor Cullen ya había vuelto, y junto con su esposa y sus dos hijas se preguntaban cual seria la mejor opción de la habitación de la nueva integrante cuando…

—Yo creo que lo mejor seria agregar un piso abajo—decía la rubia mientras miraba pensativa el espacio.

—No se creo que seria mejor quitarle espacio a la habitación de Edward, tu que crees Alice—le dijo Esme un tanto frustrada.

Solo se escucho el silencio.

—Alice—dijo Rose al voltearse al verla y como los demás pudo ver que estaba teniendo una visón.

Los tres se quedaron tan quietos como les era posible mientras observaban como la mirada color miel de Alice se perdía cada vez, se quedaron así por unos 2 minutos cuando…

—Hay no Bella—susurro Alice.

—¿Qué paso?—pregunto una preocupada Esme.

—necesita a Edward—susurro Alice, antes de echarse a correr hacia donde estaban los muchachos.

—¿ Que abra pasado?—dijo esme preocupada.

—ni idea—contesto rose mientras seguía con la mirada hacia donde se había ido su hermana.

Después de un rato, Alice y Jasper, volvieron junto con Bree y Emmett…

—Por fin—dijo Esme que se encontraba sentada en la sala de estar, esperando por ellos—¿Qué le a pasado a Bella?.

—Solo la vi llorando en su camioneta, intentando manejar de regreso a casa, completamente histérica pero no se que le sucedió realmente—decía Alice mientras apretaba la mano de Jasper.

—Oh vaya—dijo Esme mirándola con ternura—y tu Bree, como te sientes linda—decía Esme a la pequeña y menuda vampiresa.

—Mucho mejor, no había comido nada en semanas, pero no me acostumbro al sabor de los animales—dijo la joven un tanto osca.

—Te acostumbras—dijo Jasper imponiendo su poder sobre la joven— y te tranquilizaras—dijo mirándola fuerte.

—Aja—camino con cautela hasta el sillón y se sentó con calma.

— Tranquila Bree—dijo Esme con cariño—Nosotros no te aremos daño, solo intentamos ayudarte, seremos tu familia de ahora en adelnate—le dijo mientras con calma se sentaba junto a ella y acariciaba su largo cabello castaño.

—y Rose—dijo Emmett buscándola levemente con la mirada.

—Arriba con Carslisle, encontramos la solución para el cuarto de Bree, quitaremos el estudio—Suspiro— yo solo quería quedarme para saber como estaba Bella, voy a comprar la pintura ¿me acompañas Alice?—dijo Esme levantándose.

—Claro —dijo soltando a Jasper—Ya vuelvo—y le dio un beso fugas en los labios— ¿nos vamos?—dijo Alice señalando la puerta.

—Andando—dijo Esme como último, y salió junto a Alice así el garaje.

Emmett, subió a ver a su pareja eterna, además de ayudarles a mover las cosas; Jasper se quedo con Bree…

—¿Cuántos años tienes?—le dijo Jasper con curiosidad.

—16, eternamente.—dijo la joven mirando a la nada.

—¿Hace cuanto que te convertiste?—continuo Jasper.

—No tengo una idea exacta tal vez unos meses.

—¿Quieres seguir viva?.

—¿a que te refieres?, ah esto no se le puede llamar vida—dijo de manera impulsiva dejando salir un leve gruñido.

—Que te tranquilices—ordeno el joven—me refiero a que, a pesar de que lo dan por sentado, que si ¿quieres vivir con nosotros?—Dijo mirándola con severidad.

—Claro que quiero, ustedes me salvaron debo, lo que soy a ustedes, solo que no me acostumbro ni a toda mi capacidad neuronal, ni mi fuerza ni mis reflejos y sobre todo a que se preocupen por mi—dijo mirándolo con desesperación.

—Confía en nosotros no te aremos daño, yo vine de un lugar parecido al que tu vienes y de la mismo modo por el que fuiste convertida—dijo mirando a la joven que se encontraba sentada frente a el—Pero una vez que los conoces y conoces esta vida, todo cambia y algunas cosas tienen sentido, confía en nosotros—dijo con cierta calma a la niña que tenia frente a el.

—Supongo, que ire a ayudar entonces, vienes con migo—dijo levantándose de una manera elegante de el sillón y caminando rumbo a las escaleras.

—Seguro—dijo y los dos a velocidad poca humana subieron al futuro cuarto de la chica.

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo espero que les guste :3 no olviden dejar comentarios.

Un beso hinathita fuera paz :D


	2. Otra Cullen en la Familia

Capitulo 2

Tardaron alrededor de un dia en comprar y remodelar el estudio de Esme y Carslisle….

La más reciente adquisición de la casa andaba un poco irritada pues a pesar de que estaban remodelando para ella no la habían dejado participar en eso si no que Alice la había casi amenazado para que ayudara con la boda de esa joven humana que olia como mil demonios de sabrosa pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte y tener auto control como el medico siempre le recordaba, asi que mientras con Esme en que tono bebían ser los manteles , la verdad y es que aunque a la joven vampiresa le gustaba el desahogue creativo no le parecía para nada entretenido ver como Esme se debatía entre marfil o perla que a pesar de que ella si notaba las diferencias sabia que el ojo humano no lo iba a notar, suspiro de nuevo y se concentró en el ruido de su cuarto y en las risas de Rose y Alice, siguió buscando otra actividad en su casa y encontró a Emmett y Jasper en el garaje reparando la moto vieja de Bella, el cielo sabe que esa mujer es torpe con ganas aunque cada vez que piensa eso su "hermano" menos favorito la veía mal y refunfuñaba cosas como "tonta neófita" o "tu que sabes de ella" y eso que solo lo había visto 2 veces en lo que llevaba en aquella familia tan mas extravagante pero la cuidaban y era un sentimiento que ella no había conocido no con un padre ebrio y una madre ausente, así que probo suerte, suspiro miro a Esme…

—Claro cariño ve a probar suerte con Alice; que no creo que te deje mirar pero ve a pasear te ara bien habituarte a la casa—dijo la mujer de cabello caramelo que estaba de espaldas de la joven.

—¿Cómo…—intento hablar la castaña.

—Bree después de 5 hijos se cuantos suspiros son de aburrimiento y desesperación—le dijo antes de girarse y giñarle el ojo dándole a entender que se podía ir.

—Gracias señorita Esme—dijo mientras abandonaba la cocina.

—Solo Esme—comento como ultimo la mayor lo suficientemente fuerte para que la castaña la oyera.

La joven vampiresa salió disparada a una velocidad poco humana y quedo frente a la puerta que ya tenia un letrero de aléjese Bree trabando que le había hecho Esme, apenas iba a girar la perilla cuando…

—Ni que se te ocurra girar la perilla Bree o me veras furiosa aun no terminamos y no antes de que preguntes no puede ayudar—dijo la voz irritada de Alice detrás de la puerta con la risa de Rosaline coreando su voz.

—Huye Bree o puede que te arranque la cabeza—agrego la rubia con un matiz de broma en su cantarían voz.

—Eres de lo peor Alice—susurro muy bajo la jove.

— ¡Te escuche!—grito la vidente.

—ohh rayos—dijo cuando escucho como algo se caía y alguien abría la puerta, la pequeña salió disparada hacia el jardín hasta que llego al garaje en cuestión de instantes…

—Emmett—grito despavoría la pequeña tacleándolo y tumbando al giganta que en ese momento está terminado de cambiar la llanta de la moto…

—Au—se quejó—enana enserio sabes que eso duele ¿no?—dijo con un poco de enfado en su voz.

—Si lo se por eso lo hago—dijo mientras le mostraba la lengua en un gesto infantil.

—Ahora veras—dijo Emmett divertido pues bien este día que había pasado con la joven neófita y el eran realmente compatibles, después de ciertas bromas pesadas ella se le arrojo enzima con la intensión de golpearlo pero terminaron riendo y forcejeando en el piso de la sala, con la mirada graciosa del resto de la familia…

—Emmett espera—dijo Jasper viendo como Bree se escondía detrás de el al escuchar los tacones de Alice llegar.

—Bree Cullen no vuelvas a intentar entrar a ese cuarto hasta hoy en la tarde entendido—dijo la vampiresa exasperada mientras la fulminaba con la mirada, ahora tengo que ir a buscar unas telas, para los vestidos—dijo girándose a ver a Jasper y cambiar completamente su humor—tu me ¿acompañas?—dijo asiéndole ojitos mientras pasaba su mano por el cuello de el y rosaba su nariz con la de el.

—Claro—dijo mientras le sonreía con cariño , le dio un beso corto y con sus ojos señalo la salida…

Cuando los dos vampiros por fin se encontraron fuera, la joven salió de la protección de la espalda de Emmett…

—Lo intentaste de nuevo—le recrimino el mayor.

—Es que soy curiosa—dijo con cara de yo no fui la castaña.

—¿Quieres ir a dentro y jugar un rato con la consola?—dijo el mayor despeinando su cabello.

—Claro—le sonrio y salieron disparados a la sala.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Rose bajar con la última caja del Doctor…

—¿Terminaste?—preguntaron los dos castaños al mismo tiempo.

—risa—si ya termine y Bree antes de que quieras correr a ver Alice dijo que la pintura tiene que secar y que si te acercar tu futuro será incierto—susurro lo ultimo la rubia mientras se dirigía al garaje con la caja.

—Pero… rayos—dijo arrojándose a uno de los sillones.

—Creme has caso y sobrevivirás—dijo burlonamente el mayor.

—Saca el juego quiero patearte el trasero—dijo ella a modo de reto.

—Si claro—sentencio el joven.

Y asi pasaron la tarde jugando un juego tras otro de todas las consolas de la casa y terminaron en empate, Rose se tomó la molesta de llevar la cuenta mientras leía una revista acerca de las nuevas tendencias adolecentes, poco después llegaron Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y Edward…

—Bueno Bree es hora—dijo la pequeña duende de la familia.

—Por fin—grito de júbilo la pequeña.

—Vamos—indico Esme.

Los demás asintieron en aprobación siempre era una reacción agradable cuando alguien nuevo se integraba tan bien con ellos; como cuando Edward por fin encontró a Bella, la familia entera subio y se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la nueva integrante cuando la joven castaña iba a abrir la puerta Alice ataco y le tampo los ojos.

—Oye—gruño la pequeña al sentir el ataque de Alice.

—Calma quiero que sea especial—le dijo restándole importancia a la reclamación—Mamá puedes abrir por favor —dijo como suficiencia.

—Claro—dijo Esme intentando contener sus ganas de reír a diferencia de los demás.

Alice y Rose pintaron las paredes de rojo con unos detalles en negro tenia un ventanal grande, un librero de madera comprimida de color negro donde pusieron algunos de los libros que la joven Bree comentaba le gustaban leer, decido dejar de leer novelas de fantasía dijo que ella viva en un mundo asi todos los días desde que Victoria la convirtió en vampiresa, pero bueno Alice le aseguro a Esme y mas que nada a Rose que la chica adoraba Harry Potter y al final de las cuentas lo iba a comprar así que, qué más da, orgullo y prejuicio, Anna Karennina, los tomos completos de William Shakespeare, Lo ojos de la princesa y los tres tomos de 50 sombras de Grey eran unos de los tantos títulos que sobre salían del librero; tenía mucho espacio porque antes habían dos escritorios así que tenía una cama amplia a ras de piso con un respaldo en donde podía poner fotos y todas esas cosas que en palabras de Emmett y Jasper "cosas de chicas que no sabes para que sirven pero ahí están" habían comentado mientras se reían y evitaban los golpes de sus respectivas parejas el respaldo era de color blanco, al igual que en las colchas con un estampado de ramas de árboles en negro, también había un tapete afelpado de color blanco en mitad de la habitación donde regados como según Alice especifico " este es el orden normal de Bree creme es mi so… hermana" susurro acallando ese comentario; estaba un Ipod y una Mac en el suelo además de una tableta para dibujar de manera electrónica, unas cuantas plantas y un closet grande en toda la pared la puerta con zapatos y ropa que Rose escogió porque de nuevo esa vidente de la familia afirmo que Rose y la chica tenían un gusto similar con la ropa….

—Guau—fue todo lo que pudo articular la joven.

—¿Te gusta?—pregunto feliz Alice.

La joven de ojos color rojo la miro y no pudo evitarlo, la abrazo hundió su rostro en el pecho de ella…

—Es más de lo que nunca eh tenido—susurro entre cortada la joven—gracias.

Alice correspondió el abrazo y la tranquilizo si bien no podía llorar, ese era el sentimiento que transmitía, esta muestra de afecto enterneció terriblemente a todos que se unieron en el abrazo y la joven sintió un algo cálido creciendo en su pecho, ese sentimiento de familia, de pertenencia y cariño eso que se le vio privado en su vida humana y eso que ahora encontraba con personas tan cálidas a pesar de la temperatura de su cuerpo, que la cuidaban y le estaban enseñando todo lo que ella necesitara y era su elección quedarse o no… pero ella lo sabia, al igual que Alice ya había otra Cullen en la familia…..


End file.
